


Hall of Spies

by Toxic_clockwork



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hall of Flame (Blaseball), Houston Spies (Blaseball Team), Incineration (Blaseball), Light Angst, hc of how the hall works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_clockwork/pseuds/Toxic_clockwork
Summary: It has been a long long while since Agents Greatness and Santana had seen their fellow agents. They wished it would had been a longer wait until the two of them find a pink haired player in The Hall.
Relationships: Miki Santana & Dickerson Greatness
Kudos: 11





	Hall of Spies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love letter to Miki and Dickerson, spies gone too soon and seeing their teammates too soon as well. But when is soon enough to see your friends in The Hall?  
> The only content warnings I'm aware of is discussions of incinerations/death (nothing graphic but talking about the after affects) and one not discord approved swear. Please let me know if I need to add anymore!

Dickerson Greatness and Miki Santana. The only two spies to be incinerated while still on their home team. They had so much time together deep within those cold walls of The Hall. Conversations upon conversations about nothing and also everything, whatever to make the time move by faster. Season two and three. And then nothing. They missed their fellow agents but anything was better than this was.

The marble reverberated the light hums of a song Miki was writing. She hoped one day she could perform it, perform it like she did back all those years ago. Maybe Donia would get on her case about how this one also wasn’t covert or country enough for her tastes. Soft sounds of shuffling cards filled their section of The Hall and Greatness was about to deal the two of them in for their next game. 

“Santana, ready for the next hand?” Greatness swiveled in their chair to look at the pacing pop idol. Greatness was surprised that they hadn't put tread marks on the floor for how frequently the singer paced along the far wall.

“Dick it's been-”

“Greatness,” they interrupted.

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Miki continued from there, at this point, normal spat. “It's been how many years here? You can call me by my first name, we aren't on duty. And of course I want it.” Her tone had always been more casual compared to the older spy that she was with, but they bounced off of each other easily.

Rounding the foyer, Miki takes a seat across the table from their taller friend folding their hands neatly in their lap. 

“Miki if you cheat on this hand I can and will purposely get lost in The Hall again. Remember the last time?” Dickerson doesn't even look at them as the cards fly out of the stack. 

“Come on dude! I've only done it a few times and you don’t even notice until I tell you! I probably shouldn't have told you in the first place.” They rolled their eyes and gave a scoff. Miki knows that Dickerson can tell when they are cheating, but they always found it fun to try to weasel under the other’s skin.

“And I wonder why we let you join the agency?” sarcasm was thick on their voice, “The ability for you to be discrete is beyond my comprehension.”

“You can’t read me at all! I know it! You don’t know me at all!” Miki stifles a snicker trying to sell the bit.

Greatness’ hand falters, flinging the cards back and forth it stutters. That hadn’t happened in years. Something in The Hall had changed, Greatness couldn't place what had happened but something changed. The air felt tighter, a pressure in their head that could make their ears pop. Perhaps someone got out or someone got in. The latter had become more common as of late but something was  _ different _ . It was  _ close _ .

Greatness stands from their chair, trying to listen to any sound in the hollow marble. 

“Dick what are you-” for once Miki wasn’t corrected on Greatness’ name but was cut with a harsh ‘Shh!’ and a hand out in front of them. Greatness was concentrating. A tense energy fell over the two agents and all of the time training was beginning to come back to the forefront. Miki could hear a small sniff, a pause, then more stressed sniffs. They joined in trying to catch the scent in the air.

The Hall was a neutral place, neutral views, neutral sounds, neutral smells, but in the moment that changed. It was a warm, a deep smell with something woody to it. It was pungent and overpowering even with how far it may be from the two of them. But it was something that she had never smelled before in her life, but Greatness had…

Their feet moved faster than their thoughts, Greatness took off into The Hall and Miki tried to keep up the pace after them. The smell grows more and more complex as they go. The woody smell started to change into burnt tinder, kindling and hot. A sharp sweet layer was in the smell too, like candy floss that has stayed in the heater too long to here it burned. The scent burned.

Each step in The Hall was another pang in Dickerson’s stomach. How long had it been since they had to do this? Ten years? That both seemed too long and too short but that smell can stick with you. It was like a campfire that carried over into the surrounding areas, under normal circumstances thick smoke would cloud the ceiling of white. This wasn’t normal.

Greatness stopped when the smell was too strong to keep going forward, and when they saw the source. Miki didn't see it because she bumped into the back of the taller one. Dickerson didn’t stumble. Their legs were trapped in place. Their gut felt as solid as stone and it anchored them soundly.

“What the hell, Dickerson! What was that?!” Miki tried to get their attention. She didn’t know what they were going to book it so deep into The Hall. Either way, something was happening and Miki didn’t want to have them go into the labyrinth of The Hall alone. Dickerson didn’t answer her.

“Greatness, what-” She stepped out from behind the taller spy. That’s when she saw them. Miki saw Theodore Holloway in The Hall of Flame.

Teddy was crumpled over on the floor, they seemed to be incapacitated. The ends of their hair seemed slightly scorched along with the fur of their transformed arm. Miki stumbles forward, her footsteps light as if Teddy would rouse with the smallest of noises.

Greatness wanted to reach out to Miki, pull her back and hold her tight. She was fragile to these sorts of things, Miki even told them that she was heartbroken after their death, but now she has to live through the death of one of her friends. They wanted to help them, help them both.

Sliding across the floor, Miki ghosts her hands over Teddy’s head, not knowing if it was okay to touch them. They lightly pull one of their strands of hair that frames Teddy’s face behind their ear. The pink haired player looks so peaceful for what had just happened to them. Their eyes twitched under their eyelids like they were having a nightmare, that wouldn’t be a surprise. Gingerly, Miki takes Teddy’s head in their hands and pulls it onto their lap.

A soft hand strokes over their pink hair. Miki twirls a strand through her fingers trying to hold back the temptation to braid it. Small mumblings come from Teddy, something nonsensical and unintelligible, and Miki hushes them in a motherly tone. Greatness hasn't seen them like this in years, they would always do this after a bad game with Son; trying to calm their nerves Miki would give comfort.

The same sinking feeling was still deep in Dickerson, they know how peaceful they both looked but Teddy just came through hell and Miki who won’t know how to deal with them when they wake up. The short walk to where the two sat felt painfully long, but they were probably just a meter away. With a creak of their back Dickerson accompanies the two on the floor, taking a knee. A solid hand rests on Miki’s shoulder but she doesn't look at it. Her attention is wholly on Teddy.

“Santana…”  
“Greatness, you better not say a single thing about me not knowing what to do.” A rare professional tone took over her voice, “Communications is what I was brought here for. I know what I’m doing.”

Greatness wanted to fight her on that, fight her about how it's not communication they needed, but a way to break Teddy out of whatever trance they will be put in. They had gone through the hurt and pain Miki had to endure when they first entered The Hall, but perhaps that was just her. Maybe Teddy would be fine. Greatness cannot remember their first few days in the hall, neither can Miki, so Greatness was assuming the worst.

‘ _ Humm hum hummm’  _ Miki lulled a toon she had sung many times before around the hq, it wasn't anything clean, it was messy. Miki let their mind wander to the feeling of Teddy’s hair between their fingers. It was oddly grounding, even though the plan was to comfort the teddy bear.

“ _ And we kept and continued… _ ” Teddy muttered the completed lyrics clearly this time, they were coming out of their state. Their voice was hoarse and scratchy, more than likely from how they arrived in the hall.

“Teddy?” Miki’s voice was light as a feather, “Theodore can you hear me? Mx. Holloway?” They place their hands on Teddy's shoulders just in case they would try to bolt up when they could.

“Miki, I think we need to give them space,” they squeezed Miki’s shoulder, trying to rip their attention from Teddy. “We haven’t dealt with a new person here in years; I dont think it's safe to be this up close and personal. You lashed out, you tried to fight me, I had to restrain you. Damn you were so angry and I don’t want you to get hurt by them in the worst case. Teddy will be here for a bit, we can get them once they come back to their senses.”

Is it safe? Teddy wouldn’t hurt a fly and even in their bear form they were more cuddly than horrifying. Deep in their heart Miki knew Greatness meant nothing bad by being careful, but their soul would ache if they couldn’t help. It had been so long, the two of them alone, Miki could assume Greatness knew how they felt. Biting their lip they turn to face their partner in crime.

“I can’t do that… Dickerson I can’t leave my agent behind.” lines of a stressed brow started to stain Dickerson’s forehead. “I appreciate your input on this but I  _ can’t leave them like this, and I’d rather you stayed. _ ” The stressed and stern nature of the end of their phrase kept Dickerson in their spot. With a sigh and a small nod they round the side of Miki and sit next to Teddy. They scratched at the scruff on their chin, a normal action when the deck wasn't playing in their favor.

“Thank you.” is all Miki said before lightly, jostling Teddy’s shoulders. A wave of fear washed over Greatness’ face but was met with Miki’s confident one.

“Teddy… Teddy can you wake up for me?” Her words had a sing-songy cadence as she continued to nudge their shoulders. “Theodore dear, it's time to get up.” They brought their head closer to Teddy’s ear, “Honey, it's time to get up, you're safe now, your mission is over.” They press a small peck on their pink hair.

“Five more minutes, Miki. It was just a stakeout…”Teddy grumbled. For just a moment there was silence.

“Oh holy shit!” They shouted trying to whip themself up but Miki held them in place, bracing their upper body against her lap. For a moment they flailed, hands coming up to try to free their shoulders. “What the hell, where am I? Who are-” Teddy could answer their own question as they took in Dickerson Greatness next to their side. All movement ceased and their voice caught in their throat. Hesitantly, Miki removed their arms from Teddy and began to play with their hair again.

Teddy slowly rose from their position to see who they had been laying on. Only one person really came to their mind but it would be better for them to know and not assume. Miki met their gaze, a gaze full of compassion mixed with a heavy dose of sorrow. They whip their head back around to make sure who was at their side.

It was Miki and Dickerson.

“Am I dead?”

All Miki could do was hold them, hold them tight and let them cry.


End file.
